


This is why I hate (love) you

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Consentual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: Katarina is irritated with her job, what's the best way to shake it off? That's right, fucking your brother.





	This is why I hate (love) you

Katarina struggled to fathom why her mark did not put up even an ounce of a fight against her. It was like he was ready for death, had come to terms with it, and accepted it. That man’s selfish decision may have made her job easier as she slid her dagger into his gut, however the energy she had built up in prelude was never lost and the satisfaction of a ‘true kill’ was never accomplished. “Shit,” Kat swore, as she flicked the fresh blood from her blade. That was not fun; it was boring, anger inducing at the very least, and she continued to silently grumble because she knew exactly how this night would end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing to be unceremoniously smashed on the floor was the fruit bowl. Katarina was lifted onto the kitchen counter in such haste that her ass had knocked it flying. Not that she cared. The pieces scattered over the floor. Fruit that once sat carefully arranged now rolled this way and that to rest under tables or cabinets. The passionate kisses she was locked in with Talon always ended up with something being broken. The pair was forceful, feverish, in their motions as if locked in a battle of their own. His tongue pursued hers when she retreated for air and hers did the same, only to be pushed back to the centre again in stalemate. Talon's fingers never fumbled as he gripped the top of Kat's trousers and pulled them down her slender legs. They slid off easily when she lifted herself for him. Her underwear did not stand a chance either as they too were pulled down in one swift motion. A predatory smirk widened across Talon's lips. He was eyeing her figure hungrily. He definitely enjoyed the sight of her pale skin against the short black top she wore. The counter was cold on Katarina's buttocks when she set herself back down again. The pair continued to kiss but Talon's hands now wandered the bare flesh of her legs. Katarina felt the roughness of his hands that caressed her inner thighs. He opened her legs and pulled her forward so she now had to lie on the counter to avoid falling. Damn him, she was now a poor assassin left open for attack. "Oh fuck" she moaned as his tongue suddenly slid across her clitoris and dipped into her hole. He was not wasting any time. Perhaps he was just as pent up as she was.

She was not expecting him to ravish her so quickly but by the Gods she did not mind! Any qualms about being in this position slipped away when his tongue swirled over her. He alternated between lapping her clit with precise movements only he was able to achieve with her and stroking his tongue down into the wet depths of her pussy. Katarina felt her body tense up to just this worship. Her breathing was wild and she could not help but moan at every flick and twist of the adept muscle. She would not let him win like this, still fully clothed as he dominated her just with his tongue? No. Katarina grabbed his brown hair and pulled his head up. He grinned up at her from between her legs. Those amber eyes, she mused, calculated the next moves in their little rendezvous like he scoped out his victims. Talon's mouth was wet with her juices and just to prove a point he wiped his lip with his thumb and licked it clean. Infuriatingly hot. Katarina dropped down off of the counter and pushed him back as he stood. His back hit the wall and within seconds she had already pulled his top up over his head. Her eyes trailed over his lean but toned body. It was certainly not the first time she had seen it but every time she was still dumbstruck how gorgeous he was. After all he had to be with his occupation, try forcing Darius through a small window... Their battle continued while Talon kicked off his trousers. She was glad to have his hands back on her. They had found their way to her breasts, where they massaged them roughly. He pinched at her nipples and gently twisted the nubs until Kat let out a pained moan. She bit her lip and gripped his penis tightly in her hand. Her smile grew when the action earned a similar exclamation as hers from Talon. He frowned at her but the scowl fell from his face when she started to pump her hand. His cock was large in her grasp and her hands were not particularly small either. His whole body twitched when she dropped to her knees and slipped her hot mouth around him. She could taste his pre-cum as she pressed her tongue against his tip and down his shaft. His cock must have ached for her to do this Katarina thought. Her movements had torn away the strength from legs. Talon put his hands onto her head to push himself deeper but was careful not to choke her. He was not the loudest of partners but the deep sighs he made let her know she was doing well. She could feel how wet she was getting too. It was only a matter of time until she could not go without him inside her again. Talon reluctantly pulled her mouth from his member. It throbbed, neglected, as Katarina dragged him out of the kitchen and into the study. The desk was swiped clear, the documents that rested there were scattered over the floor in a flurry of paper. Even the lamp could not escape the merciless sexcapade and landed with a loud ‘thunk’. Also broken she mused. Talon sat back onto the desk while Katarina climbed astride him. The tip of his cock rubbed her clit as he stroked himself underneath her. "You're so wet" he murmured as he aimed lower to her hole. He began to breach her lubricated opening when she lowered herself down to sit on his lap. Katarina let out a moan as she slowly sheathed his cock with her body. She paused briefly to enjoy the feeling of fullness in her pussy while she let herself accustom to his sizable girth. "Fuck you're big" she exclaimed. Her voice hitched when her body involuntarily shuddered with pleasure. Talon ran his hands up around her small waist and rested them on her hips. Katarina started to move. Each downward thrust made her sigh or moan deeply in pleasure. Her half lidded eyes met with Talon's underneath her. His lips were parted ever so slightly, his cheeks flushed with colour. Talon's expression said it all. He wanted to cum inside her. She was the only thing that mattered in this moment, even if it was just physically. He bucked his hips into her just at the right moment to catch her as she came down. Kat moaned as he went deeper. It felt amazing. His cock was so satisfying she had begun to crave it more and more, rather than just after a bad day or when she was bored. "Kat," he breathed. His voice lacked tone, only coming out as a whisper. She smirked and slapped his cheek hard enough to make his skin redden. Talon grit his teeth and dragged his nails down her back in reply. He then thrust into her harder by using her hips to pull up sharply. It bordered on uncomfortable but she rode the ecstasy out as she came. Her pussy tightened and her body shuddered. Talon continued his assault; he did not let her rest for one moment before he ceased up within her too. His cum spurted out with each pulse inside of Katarina who finally was able to breathe easy. She shook with euphoria. Each twitch of her pussy jolted her body with bliss. This time had definitely been particularly pleasant. She looked down at him, barely able to form a cocky smirk but found him wearing one already. "Bastard," she laughed. "Bitch," he replied.


End file.
